Problem: On the first 4 tests of her language class, Vanessa got an average score of 85. What does she need on the next test to have an overall average of 87?
Solution: Let her score on the next test be $x$ The sum of all of her scores is then $4 \cdot 85 + x$ The same sum must also be equal to $5 \cdot 87$ Solve: $x = 5 \cdot 87 - 4 \cdot 85 = 95$.